The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Jul 2017
00:00:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: /me sees sandwich 00:00:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: /me wants to eat 00:00:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: YAY KORRA DIED 00:00:12 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: /me pokes korra 00:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn! 00:00:24 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: can i poke the ded korra 00:00:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I like cutting my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before eating them tho 00:00:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: weird habi 00:00:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *habit 00:00:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: BRICK WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING 00:00:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CAUSE HES SCREAMING KATY PERRY LYRICS IRL 00:00:41 CHAT Chase McFly: /me revives Korra 00:00:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool the caps, peeps. 00:00:52 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok 00:00:53 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: hi 00:00:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Brick 00:01:00 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: hi 00:01:01 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: was I correct 00:01:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:01:07 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: no 00:01:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: korra i thought you dead? 00:01:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: were* 00:01:22 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 00:01:27 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: oh gtg another worsheet 00:01:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I came back. 00:01:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me kills Korra 00:01:35 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: worksheet* 00:01:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: that just ain't normal 00:01:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: /me uses a max revival 00:02:04 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: /me gives korra school work 00:02:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nooooooo. 00:02:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: /me continues eating sandwich 00:02:18 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: yessssssssssss 00:02:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me rage-quits. 00:02:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: KORRA DO YOU HOMEWORK 00:02:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I love toasted sandwiches 00:03:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I love toasted sandwiches 00:03:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: omg 00:03:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: he actually left 00:03:14 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: wow 00:03:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: he is TDL's Brick lol 00:03:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:03:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: actually 00:03:15 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: he must hate school work 00:03:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 00:03:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: me too 00:03:16 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:03:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: if Brick is here does that still make him TDL's Brick? 00:03:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yes 00:03:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:03:32 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 00:03:33 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: lol maybe 00:03:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Rick is TDL's Jr Mime 00:04:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Rick is my wikai twin 00:04:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: and it was said i was TDL's Sacage since i own the bot 00:04:22 CHAT Chase McFly: *Wikia 00:04:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Q is TDL's Speedit 00:04:34 CHAT Chase McFly: And I'm? 00:04:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Ember is 2A 00:04:48 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: chase is life 00:04:57 CHAT Chase McFly: What does that mean DDg? 00:05:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: Chase your umm TDL's Kittynator lol 00:05:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Who? 00:05:24 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:05:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: Syde is TDL's Nore 00:05:44 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: want school work korra 00:05:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/307189394295619584/340283358577688588/image.png what the hell? 00:05:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at my PM section. 00:06:03 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: can't 00:06:04 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 00:06:29 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: what does it say? 00:06:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: wth 00:06:52 CHAT Mendes2: It says that korra got pms from a mod that never talkd 00:06:57 CHAT Mendes2: Talks 00:07:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its just CCChatBot 00:07:02 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: a bot not a mod 00:07:02 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: and??? 00:07:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: CCChatbot PMed Korra 00:07:11 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its abnormal 00:07:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's Pmed me 00:07:26 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: wow 00:07:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It says I have 3 PMs for the chat bot. 00:07:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Amanda (As in CCChatBot) never PMs me! 00:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *from* 00:08:16 CHAT C.Syde65: What did the bot say? 00:08:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I call CCChatBot Amanda 00:08:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: deal with it 00:09:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: based off of my old youtube channel name 00:09:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: she was named after CCChatBot 00:09:19 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: i remember i had a life 00:09:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: her name was Amanda Wolve I think 00:09:34 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: can we not compare that b/c y'all are way different than us lmao 00:09:35 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: or Amanda Wolv 00:09:42 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:47 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok???? 00:09:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Brick how are we diff 00:09:54 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 00:09:55 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:09:56 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 00:09:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:09:59 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 45 messages logged. 00:10:01 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak Katy Perry is <3 00:10:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Katy Perry is <3 00:10:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: or Amanda Wolv 00:10:13 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok???? 00:10:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Brick how are we diff 00:10:13 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 00:10:13 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:10:13 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 00:10:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:10:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 45 messages logged. 00:10:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak Katy Perry is <3 00:10:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Katy Perry is <3 00:10:14 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:10:16 CHAT C.Syde65: It's not the users that are different. It's the chat. It's the different guidelines. 00:10:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak fuck katy perry 00:10:19 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: gtg bye (wave) 00:10:23 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak fuck katy perry 00:10:24 CBOT SlendyBot: fuck katy perry 00:10:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: and i was about to prank Brick 00:10:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Ember why? 00:10:46 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:59 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:02 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 00:11:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Arch! o/ 00:11:12 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !speak !log 00:11:13 CBOT SlendyBot: !log 00:11:30 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: small Menger 00:12:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: small meness 00:12:24 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey 00:12:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: small messdes 00:12:41 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: (small) hi 00:12:49 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: how do you do that mess? 00:13:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: you do small no space 00:13:10 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok 00:13:12 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:35 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: big HELLO KORRA 00:13:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: Mendes2 - Today at 7:13 PM CHAT I SEE YOU IN MAIN LOL CHAT Messenger - Today at 7:13 PM CHAT HEHE 00:14:22 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: lol 00:15:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: small i'm 100% surprised menger happened 00:16:02 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: small duck 00:16:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 00:16:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: small quack big quack small quack 00:17:10 CHAT South Ferry: bbigQUACK. 00:17:41 CHAT South Ferry: /me is HAPPY. 00:17:58 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: i big red quack 00:18:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: fail 00:18:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: small MESSDES CHAT MENESS CHAT MESSENDES CHAT MENESSDES CHAT JULDES CHAT MENESSDESD CHAT MENDLIE CHAT MEMENDES MEMENDESS? CHAT MENGER CHAT MENDULIE CHAT MENDSNGER 00:18:14 CHAT South Ferry: So, when did you decide you love messenger? 00:18:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: i big c="red" quack 00:18:18 CHAT South Ferry: No, 00:18:19 CHAT South Ferry: WHen did you decide 00:18:21 CHAT South Ferry: You love Mendes? 00:18:29 CHAT South Ferry: So* 00:19:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: Mendes2 - Today at 7:13 PM CHAT I SEE YOU IN MAIN LOL CHAT Messenger - Today at 7:13 PM CHAT HEHE CHAT Mendes2 - Today at 7:15 PM CHAT ONLY 3 SHIPNAMES CHAT IM DISAPPOINTED CHAT Messenger - Today at 7:15 PM CHAT GRR CHAT Mendes2 - Today at 7:17 PM CHAT YOURE SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU DO THAT CHAT ALSO WHEN YOU DONT DO THAT CHAT Messenger - Today at 7:18 PM CHAT IDK CAN I PLEASE SHOW THIS ON MAIN IT'S SO SWEET 00:34:16 CBOT SlendyBot: anyway I didn't want to date again then Mendes started flirting with me and I was gonna tell him we couldn't date then Belle started pushing me to give it one more try and I did 00:34:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Well it came out of my Subway. 00:34:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Sub, rather. 00:34:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ok 00:34:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess 00:34:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Mendes is the one so 00:34:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: :) 00:34:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: remember when Belle had the talk with Mendes 00:34:16 CHAT South Ferry: One more try. 00:34:16 CHAT South Ferry: Also, Messenger, a quick pm? 00:34:18 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:34:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Someone ban me for three days 00:34:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: all chats are distractions 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ok 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Mendes is the one so 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: :) 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: remember when Belle had the talk with Mendes 00:36:12 CHAT South Ferry: One more try. 00:36:12 CHAT South Ferry: Also, Messenger, a quick pm? 00:36:12 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Someone ban me for three days 00:36:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: all chats are distractions 00:36:32 CHAT C.Syde65: You sure you want it? 00:36:44 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed she does. 00:37:25 CBOT SlendyBot: YES I REMEMBER WHEN BELLE HAD 'THE TALK' WITH MENDES 00:37:34 CBOT SlendyBot: and go ahead South 00:38:04 CHAT South Ferry: I shall pm again 00:39:00 CHAT Mendes2: I DONT REMEMBER THE TALK WITH BELLE 00:39:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle. 00:39:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wonder where she is. 00:39:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:40:47 CBOT SlendyBot: MENDES REMEMBER 'THE TALK' 00:40:59 CBOT SlendyBot: WHERE SHE TALKED ABOUT 'IT' 00:41:19 CHAT Mendes2: YES I DO 00:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool the caps, peeps. 00:42:13 CHAT South Ferry: Let us discuss.... 00:42:16 CHAT South Ferry: King Fu Kenny. 00:42:22 CHAT South Ferry: Kung Fu Kenny* 00:43:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Who is that? @South 00:44:42 CHAT South Ferry: Uh, I got a halo CHAT I level up every time God say so CHAT Shooter on payroll CHAT Lookin' like Pancho, lookin' like Pedro CHAT Money tree from Tarzan CHAT Ten dividends gon' grow when I say "grow" CHAT Kung Fu Kenny with the Midas touch CHAT Ain't no penny that I don't touch CHAT All my enemy bite on dust CHAT Ain't no talkin' when it's fatal 00:45:27 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: No wall of text @South 00:45:39 CHAT South Ferry: Ye 00:54:00 CBOT SlendyBot: eb - Today at 7:53 PM CBOT No, trolling is harassment of a user without meaning it. Trolling can go as far as faking personalities. 00:54:33 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 00:54:42 CHAT South Ferry: Didn't eb go to a mental hospital or something 00:54:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She is going to one. 00:55:17 CHAT South Ferry: Why? 00:55:58 CBOT SlendyBot: eb - Today at 7:52 PM CBOT I am not trolling CBOT I am entirely serious CBOT Messenger - Today at 7:52 PM CBOT that is trolling CBOT West meant it when he said he wanted to find us slit Korra's throat and rape me CBOT eb - Today at 7:53 PM CBOT No, trolling is harassment of a user without meaning it. Trolling can go as far as faking personalities. CBOT Messenger - Today at 7:54 PM CBOT so what do you say West is doing them hm? CBOT then* CBOT eb - Today at 7:54 PM CBOT Trolling. He wouldn't have meant it based on what I heard. CBOT Messenger - Today at 7:55 PM CBOT he does mean it 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: I was talking about the Just Dance Incident, 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: which occured a few weeks ago. 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: So, he believes you betrayed him? 01:03:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Last Saturday, tbh 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: Hm;........? 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:03:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Where's Slendy? 01:03:25 CHAT Mendes2: Lagged out 01:03:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ~ SlendyBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. ~ CHAT ~ Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. ~ 01:03:29 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:03:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: It will be FINE :) 01:14:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: anyways 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: Listen to LOVE. by Kendrick Lamar :) 01:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just don't scream. 01:14:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: what is everyone favorite subject in school 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: United States History 01:14:28 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He can mention Kendrick Lamar. Just not (forbidden song). Lol. 01:14:28 CHAT Qstlijku: !on 01:14:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Slendy... 01:14:30 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Piercy Provost is a side character in The Demon's Light. " 01:14:30 JOIN Amanda Heart 15713 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:32 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:14:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 01:14:39 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:28:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra did you get my latest PM? 01:28:49 CHAT South Ferry: Sad, sad, sad, sad. 01:28:49 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned Team Demon Light! 01:28:49 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All to Hell! 01:28:49 CHAT South Ferry: Argh! Fuck, fuck! 01:28:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Why no morerecurring? 01:28:49 CHAT C.Syde65: What does it mean to be a side character, since I feel that they are more important than minor characters, if you get what I'm saying. 01:28:49 CHAT Chase McFly: I see no other wikis with side characters 01:28:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Just main 01:28:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Recurring 01:28:50 CHAT Chase McFly: And minor 01:28:51 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:28:58 CBOT SlendyBot: /me nukes lag 01:29:04 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back, Korra??, Messenger??, Qstlijku?? 01:29:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I think we shoudl keep recurring 01:29:06 CBOT SlendyBot: /me nukes my PC 01:29:13 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:29:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:29:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 01:29:20 CHAT Chase McFly: ide is moe synonymous with "minor" 01:29:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I think so. 01:29:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ng6???????? Bb5??????????????? Re1??????????? 01:29:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South quit typing nonsense 01:29:41 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 01:29:45 CHAT South Ferry: Chess notation my g 01:29:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, Chase, there are supporting factors to West and WANK being the same person and at the same time, there aren’t. The fact WANK used FFSC and was really alt crazy supports him being West, but the facts that it is highly impossible he followed us to wikia supports that he’s not WANK. Also, West does like to impersonate a lot. 01:29:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao 01:29:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra PM 01:29:56 CHAT South Ferry: Ng6 = Knight to the G6 square - ??????? indicating blunder. 01:30:02 CHAT South Ferry: Bb5 = bishop to b5 01:30:08 CHAT South Ferry: Re1 - rook to e1 01:30:25 CHAT Qstlijku: And West was already after me 01:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:30:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Seems more likely he followed me to you 01:30:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, it's likely he was trolling Q, 01:30:47 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and decided to troll us because we're friends with Q. 01:30:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Addie 01:31:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:31:03 CBOT SlendyBot: my PC keeps saying error and making a loud noise and restarting IDK why 01:31:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He also impersonated WANK just to troll. 01:31:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 01:31:21 CBOT SlendyBot: it's done it 4 times in the last 10 minutes 01:31:27 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Messenger. 01:31:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he could be, WANK did say FFSC and was alt crazy. 01:31:34 CHAT South Ferry: You must talk to your boyfriend 01:31:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 01:31:37 CHAT South Ferry: ;( 01:31:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But it's highly unlikely at the same time. 01:31:40 CHAT Chase McFly: So West leaned Wank used that catchphrase? 01:31:42 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Messenger Deception. 01:31:42 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:31:44 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:31:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Why is it unlikely Wank followed you? 01:32:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh gosh. 01:32:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Slendy (Mess) PM 01:32:05 CHAT Chase McFly: How ddi West learn that? 01:32:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because how would a troll on another site know we came here? 01:32:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Hm... 01:32:21 CHAT Chase McFly: But 01:32:26 CHAT Chase McFly: If he was already on wikia 01:32:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, no one said West learned FFSC from WANK. West used FFSC when he trolled Q for years. 01:32:29 CBOT SlendyBot: he could have been on both 01:32:36 CHAT C.Syde65: So what about the recurring character thing? We were talking about that, but the subject seems to be sidelined. 01:32:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like I said, 01:32:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he could be WANK, but at the same time, he couldn't be, 01:32:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, PM me. 01:32:51 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Qstlijku. 01:32:55 CHAT Chase McFly: And saw accounts with the names Korra and Messenger 01:33:04 CHAT Chase McFly: It's possible he would've ,made tahta ssumption 01:33:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Maybe he bullied all accounts named Korra and Messenger 01:33:26 CHAT Chase McFly: maybe he liked to browse Quotev wiki 01:33:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But also, West claimed to be WANK at first, 01:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but he quickly dropped that and said "IM NOT WANK!" after a while. 01:34:00 CBOT SlendyBot: after we attacked him 01:34:04 CHAT Chase McFly: And then tehre's teh fact that what if West or Murph knows WANK IRL 01:34:05 CBOT SlendyBot: but there is one thing 01:34:10 CHAT Chase McFly: And shared accounts? 01:34:23 CHAT Chase McFly: What Slendy? 01:34:24 CBOT SlendyBot: he said "I wanted Jane to die cause she told me to die in a hole" 01:34:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You don't have to know each other irl to share accounts. 01:34:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh 01:34:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 01:34:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, yeah, 01:34:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West DID say that. 01:34:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie Bradley answer PM 01:34:46 CHAT Chase McFly: But Korra's name haf Jane in it 01:34:49 CHAT Chase McFly: At the time 01:35:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Maybe he wanted her to die because Korra missed her 01:36:12 CHAT South Ferry: I believe a spinoff of Banned From Life should be made, about the Aneothite families' nightmares. 01:36:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Huh... 01:36:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie, answer PM 01:37:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Medion's banned? :)( 01:37:36 CHAT Chase McFly: :( 01:37:37 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:38 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK 01:37:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I told him he was going to get banned for being ungodly obnoxious. He didn't believe me. Lol. 01:38:02 CHAT Chase McFly: I like Discord Medion but not wikia Medion 01:38:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie 01:38:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Please answer PM 01:38:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Is that odd? 01:38:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean 01:38:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it's the same person. 01:38:18 CBOT SlendyBot: but how did West know Jane told Wank to die in a hole 01:38:28 CHAT South Ferry: WANK is the friend of West 01:38:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat logs from when we were talking about it, maybe? 01:38:41 CBOT SlendyBot: no 01:38:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, he impersonated WANK at first, 01:38:44 CBOT SlendyBot: we didn't have a bot yet 01:38:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but then he dropped it and said he wasn't WANK. 01:39:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, why am I using "I mean" so much?! 01:39:01 CHAT Chase McFly: He acts different on Discord, Medion does. 01:39:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Falco 01:39:20 CBOT SlendyBot: after how he saw we attacked him we were pissed when we thought it was WANK (It may have scared him) 01:39:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey 01:40:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Could Wes know WANK 01:40:28 CHAT Chase McFly: They may be old pals 01:41:21 CHAT Qstlijku: !kick Addie Bradley 01:41:50 CBOT SlendyBot: :/ ya know you could have done that 01:41:53 CBOT SlendyBot: lol 01:42:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 01:43:00 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG again 01:43:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 01:43:24 CBOT SlendyBot: tbh I think Slender is worse than Murph, Wank, and West 01:44:04 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: You're only saying that cuz he's your brother @Slendy 01:44:21 CBOT SlendyBot: BUT IT'S TRUE 01:44:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Now 01:44:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm banning Addie 01:44:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Addie, I suggest you listen to Q before we ban you. 01:44:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welp 01:44:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Not saying anything 01:44:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go ahead. 01:44:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Clearly watching chat 01:45:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like West does when he spies. 01:46:09 CBOT SlendyBot: small if that turns out to be West remember I told you so and listen to me more 01:46:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !unban Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 01:46:20 CBOT SlendyBot: Unbanning Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin... 01:46:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She asked to be unbanned. 01:46:36 JOIN Twilight teh inkling has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:44 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: HAHA :D 01:46:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Why was ember banned 01:46:50 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: request 01:46:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh 01:47:01 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: whatever im already socking 01:47:08 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Ember Sunrize. 01:47:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >asks to be unbanned 01:47:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol 01:47:12 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: im evil 01:47:12 CHAT South Ferry: You love to sock, Ember? 01:47:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Joins under another account 01:47:14 CHAT South Ferry: Sad, sad, sad. 01:47:15 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: XD 01:47:24 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: korra I was already logged in when you undid it 01:47:26 CHAT South Ferry: Why did you do it? 01:47:31 CHAT South Ferry: Work on Star Aura,, AT ONCE. 01:47:33 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: http://star-aura.wikia.com/wiki/Discord_info/Mee6 What do you think 01:47:35 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: I DID OMFG 01:47:44 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: I WAS WORKING ON THAT ENTIRE PAGE 01:48:08 CHAT South Ferry: sAD, SAD, SAD. 01:48:11 CBOT SlendyBot: isn't that a Discord bot? 01:48:13 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: yes 01:48:35 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: it shows a complete list of the custom commands and what they do 01:48:59 CBOT SlendyBot: I WANT ON DISCORD 01:49:05 CBOT SlendyBot: IT WON'T LET ME ON DISCORD 01:49:12 CBOT SlendyBot: I NEED ON DISCORD 01:49:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 01:49:51 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: xD 01:50:30 CBOT SlendyBot: WHY DID MENDES LEAVE WTF 01:51:00 JOIN DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:17 CBOT SlendyBot: HE WOKE UP AT 5 AM WHERE HE IS IT WOULD BE 8 AM WHY IS HE GOING BACK TO BED 01:51:22 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: i'm in food and were not allowed to cook food ;( 01:51:38 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Messenger. The Sixth is not here. 01:51:42 CHAT South Ferry: /me CRIES HARD. 01:51:47 CBOT SlendyBot: SOUTH WTF 01:51:50 CHAT South Ferry: NO 01:51:52 CHAT South Ferry: /me SCREAMS 01:51:54 CBOT SlendyBot: STFU 01:51:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wanna see something odd? 01:52:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Never seen three 01:52:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 01:53:00 CBOT SlendyBot: 3? ok did lag get me I don't see anyhthing 01:53:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:16 CBOT SlendyBot: anything* 01:53:20 JOIN Nicksessor has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:23 CHAT South Ferry: Korra used "BOY"?! 01:53:23 CHAT South Ferry: :O 01:53:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's wrong with Boy? 01:53:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're a boy, right? :P 01:53:42 CBOT SlendyBot: ???????????????????????????/ 01:53:44 CHAT South Ferry: I have never seen you use this before 01:53:44 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:53:46 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:53:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:53:48 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:53:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 01:54:01 CBOT SlendyBot: WHAT HAPPENED 01:54:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omfg. It must be the end of the world, I said "Boy" 01:54:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 01:54:08 CBOT SlendyBot: WHAT DID LAG MAKE ME MISS 01:54:19 CHAT Mendes2: MESS 01:54:28 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 01:54:30 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Messenger Deception. 01:54:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Knock off the caps. 01:54:39 CBOT SlendyBot: MENDES!!!!!!! 01:54:52 CHAT Qstlijku: So now 01:54:59 CHAT Qstlijku: I banned Addie for a day 01:55:14 CBOT SlendyBot: dang it make it a week please 01:55:14 CHAT Mendes2: I have to leave in 30 minutes though 01:55:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 01:55:18 CHAT Qstlijku: If any Addie socks come on tomorrow ban them 01:55:21 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll see 01:55:33 CHAT Qstlijku: If she does the same thing when she comes back I'll make it longer 01:55:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I understand, Captain. :P 01:56:01 CBOT SlendyBot: Paris wants to do a Shadowhunter RP where we are zapped into Shadowhunters 01:56:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: K. 01:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Ember? 01:56:21 CBOT SlendyBot: it sounds fun 01:56:28 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought you requested a ban? 01:56:31 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:56:33 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:56:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She then requested an unbanning. 01:56:42 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 01:56:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 01:56:53 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:57:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Nick 01:57:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Mendes DDM 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: nvm 01:57:34 CHAT Qstlijku: 01:57:55 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:56 CHAT StealthyOne CHAT Just love to point out that synonyms of Discourse are :: discussion, conversation, talk, dialogue, conference, debate, consultation; parley, powwow, chat, confab 01:58:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 01:58:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Just a weird user 02:01:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:01:21 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:01:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 02:07:47 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hi 02:07:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 02:08:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey 02:08:17 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: *is slacking by playing animal jam* 02:09:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:11:03 CBOT SlendyBot: PARIS TOLD ME SHE IS DENNIS'S QUOTEV WIFE WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THE WEDDING 02:11:09 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: OMG 02:11:10 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: RIP 02:11:46 CBOT SlendyBot: AFTER EVERYTHING I DID TO STOP THEM FROM BREAKING UP AND I'M HER BEST FRIEND 02:11:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Knock off the caps. 02:12:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess cool the caps 02:12:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :/ 02:12:03 CHAT Qstlijku: (eyes) 02:12:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bad Slendy!! 02:12:14 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:12:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:12:18 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 02:12:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Even Worse Slendy! 02:12:26 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:12:34 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:12:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !restart 02:12:45 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:13:45 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: uh ok 02:13:59 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: /me is slacking 02:14:46 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: korra have you tested out any of the custom commands on the SA server yet? 02:14:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. 02:15:02 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: Pleasedo 02:15:03 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:15:04 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: you'll love most of them 02:15:05 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:15:08 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:15:59 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: /me is slacking 02:15:59 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: korra have you tested out any of the custom commands on the SA server yet? 02:15:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. 02:15:59 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: Pleasedo 02:15:59 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:15:59 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: you'll love most of them 02:15:59 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:15:59 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:15:59 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 34 messages logged. 02:15:59 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:02 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 02:17:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Shadow's on CC chat now 02:17:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:18:42 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:03 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT yo CHAT Mike49592 has joined the chat. CHAT Mike49592 has left the chat. CHAT 9:18 CHAT JamesTheNerdKing CHAT Hey CHAT 9:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT lol, its my twin CHAT jk, idk him CHAT hi king 02:19:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Mess 02:19:14 CBOT SlendyBot: WHY WASN'T I AT PARIS'S WEDDING I'M ABOUT TO BEAT UP MY BFF 02:19:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi Q 02:19:58 CHAT Qstlijku: I decided to change Addie's ban to 3 days 02:20:01 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:20:34 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:19 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT i can finally relax CHAT my son is asleep now 02:21:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: ;( 02:21:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you think Shadow's making this up? 02:22:07 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT long story short CHAT 9:21 CHAT StealthyOne CHAT Most here are probably young. CHAT 9:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT my gfs sis died during child birth CHAT so we took care of the baby CHAT btw, im 16 02:22:49 CHAT South Ferry: I do not think Michael is makin this up. 02:23:02 CHAT South Ferry: Argh! Damn it ALL TO HELL. 02:23:05 CHAT South Ferry: DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, bbigdamn. 02:23:45 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Quit with the damns 02:23:56 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:24:01 CHAT Qstlijku: That was random 02:24:03 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:23 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT There's no emote for that or anything CHAT 9:23 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT hi Q 02:24:07 CBOT SlendyBot: must we talk about Michael small the lying traitor 02:24:17 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Korra 02:24:21 CHAT Qstlijku: PM 02:24:23 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe.,,,, he was never a traitor, but a spy ;( 02:24:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: must we talk about Michael small the traitor 02:24:24 CHAT South Ferry: /me cries 02:24:38 CBOT SlendyBot: he was a traitor 02:24:42 CBOT SlendyBot: he even said so 02:24:55 CBOT SlendyBot: he fucking picked West over us and hurt everyone who loved him 02:25:30 CBOT SlendyBot: for what? NOTHING over a small fight he destroyed everything 02:25:49 CHAT South Ferry: He had an agendaa 02:25:52 CHAT South Ferry: agenda 02:26:13 CHAT South Ferry: I should make a SA oc. 02:26:49 JOIN The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX has joined Team Demon Light. 02:26:51 CBOT SlendyBot: we let him into our family he was our brother we showed him nothing but love and we always stuck by him no matter what and look what it got us 02:27:21 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Hi 02:27:26 CBOT SlendyBot: hi 02:27:29 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Brave. 02:27:39 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Thx South 02:28:08 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: i have an assignment to type so if you need me or want to talk to me pm me 02:30:05 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:30:15 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT i just dont take jokes offenciveliy CHAT 9:29 CHAT StealthyOne CHAT offensively* CHAT 9:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT idc 02:30:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SlendyBot: CHAT we let him into our family he was our brother we showed him nothing but love and we always stuck by him no matter what and look what it got us CHAT 9:27 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: CHAT Thx South CHAT 9:28 CHAT SlendyBot: CHAT kk CHAT ~ The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX has been kidnapped by The Demon. ~ CHAT 9:30 CHAT Qstlijku: CHAT lol 02:30:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't get it. 02:30:52 CHAT South Ferry: I said my opinion on Haptic in my Survey. 02:31:02 CHAT Qstlijku: The lol was for the thing I pasted after 02:32:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok a freakin' poral opened up and took me and Paris into the Shadowhurts TV show wtf 02:32:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 02:32:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 02:32:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You people are weird as hell. 02:32:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: portal** 02:32:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes we are Korra yes we are 02:32:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, is someone going to explain what was funny in what I pasted? 02:32:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: Shadowhunters* 02:32:55 CHAT South Ferry: Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT aye CHAT u remember me dude CHAT things r sorted CHAT 10:32 CHAT South Ferry CHAT It has not been that long, it has been around 1 week. 02:33:51 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Sorry my computer Crashed 02:34:14 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:45 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: why is it i kill chat everytime i speak? 02:35:14 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: am i that terrible? 02:35:18 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:35:20 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:35:21 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: don't answer that please 02:35:23 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:35:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes, you are. :P 02:35:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:35:33 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 27 messages logged. 02:35:35 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Gawd damit Korra 02:35:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: lmao Paris threw popcor at the Portal 02:35:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: popcorn* 02:36:10 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: RANDOM (banana) 02:36:33 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:36:46 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: o/ Syde 02:37:36 JOIN DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger has joined Team Demon Light. 02:37:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 02:38:32 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: i hungry 02:38:44 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Hi Hungry im Wolf 02:39:46 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Mendes 02:39:47 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: im an inkling 02:39:49 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: NO JUST NO 02:39:54 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: who is wolf? 02:40:01 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: can't you tell i am an inkling 02:40:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Who is Wolf?" 02:40:23 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: smallI am Wolf aka SmilingBrave 02:40:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like, wtf? Lol. 02:40:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP has been here for ages. Lmao. 02:40:42 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: You Know it ;) 02:41:18 CBOT SlendyBot: ya know Amanda still has Slendy's PMs blocked? 02:42:08 CHAT South Ferry: Argh! 02:42:10 CHAT South Ferry: /me PUNCHES THE WALL 02:42:24 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me is the wall 02:42:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why? 02:42:26 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: ouch' 02:42:43 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: oooh 02:42:52 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: XD 02:42:53 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it ALL to HELL. 02:42:56 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: XD 02:42:58 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: (pusheen) 02:43:10 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: also I found the origin of (radical) (animals) 02:43:11 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: i am in hell it is lovely here 02:43:19 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: I think they are from just dance 02:43:32 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: I SEEN THEM IN A JUST DANCE VIDEO THUMBNAIL 02:44:46 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:44:48 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:44:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 31 messages logged. 02:45:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 02:45:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 02:46:11 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: bye 02:46:16 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell Qstlijku. 02:46:27 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Bye Q don't die 02:46:41 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: that is forbidden for you 02:47:05 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: cause that is my job 02:47:10 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: :P 02:47:12 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok..... 02:48:12 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me grabs chainsaw 02:48:21 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me looks at Korra 02:48:22 CHAT Nicksessor: wb 02:48:37 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Korra. 02:48:39 CHAT South Ferry: Killed for crimes he did not commit. 02:48:48 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: XD@ South 02:48:52 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: lol 02:49:04 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: how did you know 02:49:06 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: ? 02:49:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:49:20 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me kills Korra for silent treatment ;( 02:49:30 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: he has been too quiet 02:49:37 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Korra. 02:49:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am editing pages. 02:49:41 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: XD 02:49:43 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, editing pages. 02:49:48 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok? 02:49:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have several tabs pulled up. 02:51:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:52:04 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok 02:53:09 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ded chat 02:54:06 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: FALCO HI 02:54:33 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey 02:54:49 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: o/ 02:55:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: BRAVE PM 02:55:30 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: MESS HOW R U 02:55:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool the caps. 02:55:44 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: no all caps plez 02:55:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'M GOOD HOW ARE YOU 02:55:52 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok sorry 02:55:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: sorry 02:55:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP, did you get my reply in PM? 02:55:57 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: i'm awesome but i want food 02:56:08 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: same 02:56:46 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: and i am in food 02:56:56 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: i got the TTWP? part Korra but if you sent anything else pls resend 02:57:23 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: big i am a woman 02:57:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was waiting for you to reply after that, TTWP. 02:57:49 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: i did 02:58:01 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: small hurry up and ring you damn school bell 02:58:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Alrigh guys now I'll stop dimmimng my screen and actually put teh CO to skeep 02:58:19 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me rings bell 02:58:24 CHAT Chase McFly: *The CP 02:58:28 CHAT Chase McFly: *Leep 02:58:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 02:58:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't get it, TTWP. 02:58:33 CHAT Chase McFly: *Sleep 02:58:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you DM me on Discord? 02:58:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Chase. (wave) 02:58:58 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: small /me not helpful ttwp 02:59:03 CHAT Chase McFly: (wave) 02:59:13 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) 02:59:19 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: bye 03:00:01 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: small ughhhhhhhhhhhhh 03:00:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 03:01:33 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: MESS CAN WE TALK IN PM ABOUT FEMALE THINGS 03:01:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool the caps. 03:02:37 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: mess can we pm? 03:02:39 CHAT South Ferry: Double. 03:02:58 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: i want blue 03:03:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: go ahead and PM DDg 03:04:57 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: small Mess it's a trap!!!!! 03:05:09 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: huh? 03:05:43 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /announce is kicked by C.Syde65 03:06:01 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: dang it i forgot only mods and above can do that ARGH 03:06:46 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: lol 03:07:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: DDg i replied try refreshing 03:07:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have made the ultimate page. 03:07:48 CHAT South Ferry: Let us see it. 03:07:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One page that explains everything about TDL. 03:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light 03:08:24 CHAT South Ferry: Uhhhh 03:08:28 CHAT South Ferry: Kind of underwhelming 03:08:31 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: that was refreshing 03:08:33 CHAT South Ferry: this is more of a medium page. 03:08:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The point is: 03:08:57 CHAT South Ferry: The ultimate page is The Mysterious Light 03:08:58 CHAT South Ferry: atm. 03:09:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It links everything. 03:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 03:10:34 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: who is like 20 years old and above got a very important Question... it's about wriing a Resume for a position on a job 03:10:45 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Writing* 03:10:47 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: ok 03:14:31 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Guys? 03:14:37 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: why you dead 03:14:54 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: bigWAKE UP 03:15:16 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me slaps everyone 03:15:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me is slappd. 03:15:26 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: wait i don't need to slap 03:15:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *slapped* 03:15:32 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me grabs chainsaw 03:15:44 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me revs it to life 03:15:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OH SHIT. 03:15:55 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me slices Korra into Half 03:16:05 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: No cussing Boi 03:16:08 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: XD 03:16:24 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: that is rule 300534542 03:16:28 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: XD 03:16:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's a lot of rules. 03:16:39 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Rule number one is no breathing 03:16:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shit. 03:17:07 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: /me breathes heavily 03:17:07 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me kills Inkling 03:17:22 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: BLOOD!!!!!!!! 03:18:14 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Rule one is now deleted you can Breath XD 03:18:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me breathes. 03:18:56 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me revives Inkling 03:19:31 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: so korra pm me 03:19:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did, 03:19:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: PMs are lagging, btw. 03:20:05 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: yup 03:21:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me slaps Brave (Don't get mad) 03:21:56 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: im LAGGING 03:22:12 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: pm Korra and Mess 03:22:34 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: do you see the link pls click 03:23:25 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: mess did you get it? 03:25:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 03:30:41 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Korra can't read apparently XD 03:31:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can too. Lag had cut off the reply. Lo. 03:31:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *lol* 03:31:18 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: XD 2016 04 23